Each Step You Take
by sleep on stars
Summary: She stood in front of the blinding lights. Flash, after flash. Blinding her, blurring her vision. Yet, she kept on smiling. Kept on giving what they asked for. Oneshot xx Niley/Madam


She stood in front of the blinding lights. Flash, after flash. Blinding her, blurring her vision. Yet, she kept on smiling. Kept on giving what they asked for.

"Miley, over here! Give us the peace sign!" a random photographer screamed.

She turned to face them, flashing a smile and showing off the peace sign.

It was the premiere of "High School Musical 3" and she was here to help celebrate one of her best friend's achievements.

"Ashley! Get over there with Miley!" another photographer demanded. Ashley immediately skipped over to her side and wrapped her arms around Miley, the two holding each other tight.

"You see him yet?" Ashley whispered into Miley's ear. "No" Miley answered through gritted teeth. This is how they always communicated on the red carpet, through smiles and gestures. They never let the paparazzi see them actually talking. "I did" Ashley answered behind her smile.

Miley's smile faltered for a moment, but it left just as soon as it came. "I'm fine" Miley whispered, reassuring her. The two linked arms as their publicists led them down the red carpet. "I'm guessing he has a date?" Miley casually asked her. The corner's of Ashley's mouth twitched and soon a small smile appeared. "Yup, he does" she smiled, "But so do you"

Miley gave her a questioning look as they made their way towards the interviewer for Seventeen Magazine. "Try and avoid talking about the pictures and nonsense" Lindsay, Miley's publicist whispered into her ear while they approached the interviewer, "try and steer them into the direction of your music and upcoming projects; play it safe. Now go get 'em kid."

She pushed Miley over towards the interviewer and now she was on her own, well not technically … for some reason Ashley was still with her.

"Miley!" Trina, the interviewer exclaimed, "How excited are you to be here tonight?" Miley's smile widened and she latched onto Ashley's arm, "I am excited beyond belief! I mean it's one of my best friends big day and she's done an amazing job!" Miley gushed as she smiled at Ashley.

"Ashley, what's running through your mind right now? Are you sad it's all over?"

Ashley shook her head, "Whoever told you that it's over, is completely delusional" she joked. "High School Musical has been like a very important chapter in my life. Now, I'm flipping the page in the book. But, I will still take away plenty of friends and memories from all of this."

"And how about you two? Are you guys still close even after the picture scandal and Miley's relationship up and down's? she asked, thrusting the tape recorder into their faces.

"Alright! I think we need to start heading in now!" Trina cut in, pulling Miley away. Ashley gave Miley a look saying, she'd see her later.

Miley threw her a sad smile and then walked off with Trina. "Phew. That was a close one!" Trina wiped imaginary perspiration off her brow.

"Trina…maybe I _should_start talking about it again. I mean the only way you can learn from your mistakes is if you face them, right?" Miley tried as the two passed more photographers as other celebrities posed for them. They passed Zac Efron who was practically getting swarmed and Vanessa Hudgens only a few feet away from him.

"MILEY!" she heard someone shout her name, she quickly turned around, ignoring Trina's complaints. "Taylor!" she beamed while the tall, blond haired girl running over towards her. The two embraced each other, squealing.

"I cried when I saw your music video" Miley exclaimed, "I cried when I saw _yours_!" Taylor laughed.

The two giggled then turned to pose for the paparazzi, "SWIFT!" Miley heard someone call Taylor, but it wasn't just anyone.

"Oops." Taylor blushed, "I gotta go. They're calling me over." Miley nodded, letting her go. Taylor started to walk off, but not without turning around and sadly smiling to Miley, giving her one last wave.

"Jeez Joe!" she heard Taylor giggle, "could you scream my name _any_ louder?"

Miley's face fell, she missed the Jonas', of course she did. But, she missed one particularly.

She felt someone tap her on the back of the shoulder, she spun on her heel; causing her black, short, sequined dress to twirl. "Ashley!" Miley smiled, "I thought you went inside"

Ashley shook her head, "Nope. I thought I'd drop off a little present first"

She stepped to the side, revealing one of Miley's best friends. "Adam!" she squealed, pulling the boy into a hug.

This caught the attention of many photographers and other celebrities on the red carpet. Especially one curly haired boy.

He watched as the two hugged and Miley's smile widened. He used to be the one causing her to smile, but now Adam had that job. It was weird seeing someone else take over for him. It seemed … unreal, in a way.

"Sel. Wanna go take some pictures over there?" Nick asked, escorting his date towards Miley. She nodded her head, already knowing what was going on.

"Really? Bike riding tomorrow? Yeah that sounds great!" Nick heard Miley exclaim, smiling up at Adam.

The two posed for the paparazzi as they inched closer, Taylor watched them skeptically; trying to figure out what they were doing.

"And after we can get double chocolate chip –" Adam started.

"fudge overload sundaes" the two finished together. They broke out into laughter as the photographers went into a frenzy.

Miley looked over to her left and noticed Nick there, her breath got caught in her throat. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Miley broke the gaze.

"Hey Adam, wanna go inside? I'm sure Trina is about to kill me" she joked.

"Sure" he nodded, "So what does my lovely date have plans for after this?" he asked.

Nick watched as the two walked off, through the doors.

"Anything that has you involved" she smiled cheekily.

Each step she took, was a stab to Nick's heart. But, that was nothing like the way he made Miley feel like before.

Not even close.

* * *

**Random. I know.**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**


End file.
